


Run for you

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Natural Disasters, Stress, implied civilian casualties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Kuroo rushes through the debris filled street, heart pounding as he scans the crowd.He tries his radio again, “Yaku! Yaku answer me! Over!” He waits, hears nothing but static, and curses as he swivels on his feet.





	Run for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/gifts).



> Hello~ yet another Sportsfest2018 work ! (the first that doesn't involve Konoha, whoops) 
> 
> Original Prompt:  
> TIME: Two hours after the mission started and they lost sight of each other  
> PLACE: Site of an emergency
> 
> My first time writing Kuroo/Yaku! Hope I did them justice
> 
> This one is dedicated to Kell for whom I managed to step out of my comfort zone, I’m rather proud of how this came out

Kuroo rushes through the debris filled street, heart pounding as he scans the crowd. They’ve been on site for two hours now, evacuating the wounded after the recent earthquake. It had taken down a building, trapping it’s inhabitants. Thankfully, it was the middle of the week, so most of the people who lived there had been away at that moment, there are still casualties, unfortunately, and everyone is working together to find anyone who may still be trapped. 

Sirens blare around him but he can hardly hear them. Why was his lieutenant so _short_!? He knows Yaku would kill him if he caught him thinking this, but right now he doesn’t care. He can only think that he’s getting the short blond a giant top hat or stilts or something so that Kuroo can find him easier in a crowd. 

He tries his radio again, “Yaku! Yaku answer me! Over!” He waits, hears nothing but static, and curses as he swivels on his feet. 

Under normal circumstances, the static and lack of response wouldn’t be any real cause for alarm. It was rather common in fact, due to the sheer amount of people around, each of them using different radio frequencies to communicate to their respective teams. Interferences were common, unless you were on a team that was actually evacuating in the debris; they had their own separate frequency. 

No, right now, what has one Kuroo Tetsurou, captain fire-fighter extraordinaire, in such a panic is the fact that another of the buildings lining the street had gone down bare minutes ago and that he happens to know that’s where his lieutenant had been headed to help out. So of course, he feels _slightly_ legitimate in his panic. 

He tries not to think of having to extract his lieutenant’s lifeless body from the rubble.

He spots a tall head of silver hair and makes a beeline for it

“Lev!” He calls, prompting sharp emerald green to turn to him, the volunteer fire-fighter looking away from what he’s doing, his uniform blackened by ashes from one of the fires they’d been putting out 

“Kuroo-san? Wha-!” Kuroo doesn’t let him finish his sentence, somehow refraining from grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, 

“Yaku,” He cuts in, “Have you seen Yaku? You were with him right?” Kuroo may have managed not to shake Lev, but he’s way past caring how desperate his voice sounds. 

“We separated just before the building collapsed,” Lev looks apologetic, and Kuroo feels his blood run cold. He turns his gaze to where dust is still settling around the remains of the building and dashes forward, shouting over his shoulder as he goes, “Call HQ for back-up and get a team together to start on the building that’s just come down! I’m going on ahead!” 

He arrives near the remains of the second building, pulling his mask on so that he can breathe comfortably through the dust. He looks over the top of the debris frantically, the logical part of him knowing that if anyone was inside the building, they most likely won’t be visible on top of the rubble. 

Then he hears it. 

“Kuroo! What the hell are you doing here!?” He’s never been so happy to hear Yaku Morisuke’s irritated voice, even if it’s muffled by a mask. 

He whips around, zoning in on Yaku’s small figure, his cute eyebrows are pinched together and his hands are on his hips in a fashion that is usually endearing to those not witnessing his rather terrifying wrath. Yaku starts saying something else but Kuroo doesn’t catch it, too busy sprinting the few steps separating him from the small fire-fighter and scooping him up into a crushing hug. 

He doesn’t let the other get another word in, knowing he’s about to be scolded, and he pulls both his own and Yaku’s masks off, bending down to kiss him, cutting off any further complaints as the short ball of anger tenses and then relaxes in his arms. He pulls away once he’s sure Yaku is distracted and won’t yell at him, 

“Go on a date with me?” He asks, breathless and light-headed from the adrenalin of these past few minutes finally leaving him. Honey brown eyes blink at him, bewildered, before crinkling at the corners in amusement, 

“You’re supposed to ask before kissing me, doofus,” Kuroo lets his usual lazy grin take over his features, 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Only if it’s yakiniku,” Comes Yaku’s response, his own impish grin in place. Kuroo groans, bending further to hide his face in the blond’s shoulder, 

“You need more docosahexaenoic acid, you meat obsessed demon,” All he gets in return is a warm laugh and two arms around his shoulders as Yaku pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
